Drabbles
by asallam1
Summary: Drabbles de 155 palabras cada uno, sobre las siguientes historias: "Tal Para Cual"; "Renacer"; "Oscura Obsesión"; "Muertos o Algo Mejor" y "Seth s Twilight".


**Este es un pequeño ejercicio para quienes me pidieron algún tipo de seguimiento para mis historias más antiguas. Son drabbles de 155 palabras cada uno que representan pequeños vistazos en su vida cotidiana.**

 **Espero les guste, todo mi cariño.**

 **A.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a Meyer**_

But with you by my side I can do anything  
When we swing  
We hang past right and wrong  
I'll do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
I'll do anything for you  
Oohoh I'm sticking with you

 _I'm sticking with you / The Velvet Underground_

 **OUTTAKE "TAL PARA CUAL"**

 **Emmett/Bella**

 **El cachorrito.**

-Belly, me siento solito, quiero una mascota… - Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Emm, no estires la trompa o vas a quedar así para siempre – Dije tratando de contener mi sonrisa – Además no estás solo, ¿es que no te basta conmigo? – Pregunté ofendida.

-Cuando estás en la casa sí, pero cuando estás en la universidad no tengo con quién jugar – Explicó enrollando mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-Emmy, tú dijiste que estaba bien contigo si continuaba mis estudios – Argumenté – Fuiste tú el que no quiso ir a la universidad conmigo.

-Quiero trabajar, no estudiar – Afirmó – Pero te extraño… – Dijo mordisqueando mi lóbulo.

-¿Y estás seguro de que puedes manejar a un cachorrito? ¿No te irá a dar hambre? Recuerda que son más delicados que un humano…

-¡Yo nunca me comería a "Tabasco"! – Respondió indignado, alejándome de él.

-¿"Tabasco"? – Pregunté.

-Es el nombre de mi chihuahua… Quizás… Ya lo compré – Dijo batiendo las pestañas.

oooOooo

 **OUTTAKE "RENACER"**

 **Peter/Bella**

 **El Baile de Graduación.**

-¡Bella tienes que ir! – Insistió Alice - ¡Es algo que ocurre una vez en la vida!

-A ustedes les ocurre una vez cada cuatro años – Rebatí.

-¡Bellaaaa! – Insistió.

-No Alice, no estoy de humor, además no tengo con quién ir – Dije avergonzada.

-Hay un montón de chicos que darían su brazo derecho por ir contigo – Argumentó ella.

-No me interesa pasarme la noche esquivando los manoseos de un chico que ni me gusta - Admití. No me arrepentía de terminar con Edward, pero era un momento tremendamente inoportuno para estar soltera.

-¿Y Peter? – Preguntó ella.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté.

-¡Anda con Peter!

-No creo que quiera… - Dije enrojeciendo al recordar la noche en que dijo que me amaba.

-¡Peter! – Chilló Alice – ¿Quieres ir al baile con Bella?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? – Preguntó Peter asomándose en la puerta.

-S… Sí – Susurré.

-Sería un honor – Respondió sonriente.

Nunca llegamos al baile… No emborrachamos en su camioneta, mirando las estrellas.

oooOooo

 **OUTTAKE "OSCURA OBSESIÓN"**

 **Jasper/Bella**

 **Después de enfrentar a la familia**

-No pensé que se lo tomarían tan mal – Mascullé abrazando mis rodillas.

-Era lógico que les caería mal la noticia, pero nada justifica el que te atacaran a ti – Dijo Jasper tomándome bruscamente entre sus brazos.

-Pobre Edward – Suspiré – Se veía más adolorido por mi traición que cuando le arrancaste los brazos…

-No tenía derecho a tocarte y menos a tratar de alejarte de mí. ¡Tú eres mía! – Dijo y me besó apasionadamente, para recordarme que sólo él tenía derechos sobre mí.

Racionalmente sabía que estaba mal, pero mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago en anticipación. Jasper era así, salvaje y posesivo, y así me gustaba.

-Dilo Cisne… ¡Dilo! – Gruñó.

-¡Te amo! – Exclamé.

-¡Otra vez! – Demandó enredando mi cabello en su puño y exponiendo mi cuello, que besó dejando visibles chupetones. Era un bestia. Mi bestia.

-¡Te amo Jasper! - Jadeé.

-¿Quieres que te haga mía? – Preguntó atacándome con oleadas de excitación.

-Sí… Sí… Oh, sí…

oooOooo

 **OUTTAKE "MUERTOS O ALGO MEJOR"**

 **Demetri/Bella**

 **Aniversario**

-¿Adónde vamos? – Pregunté por enésima vez.

-No es asunto tuyo – Respondió Dem, disfrutando mi incertidumbre.

Llevábamos más de una hora de viaje. No estábamos cerca del área urbana, olía a hierba y a tierra húmeda y al dulzón aroma de las uvas.

-¡Tu viñedo! – Exclamé quitándome la venda de los ojos.

-¡Se supone que no te podías quitar la venda! – Gruñó.

-¡Dem! ¡Por fin lo voy a conocer! ¿Por qué decidiste traerme hoy? ¿Por qué vinimos solos? Huele maravillosamente... – Dije apresuradamente.

-Sólo tú Fiore, nadie más va a poner un pie en este lugar – Dijo modulando claramente.

-Oh… - Mascullé. ¿Qué responder a eso?

-Y vinimos porque hoy es nuestro aniversario – Dijo – Tú lo podrás ignorar, pero yo no. Eres mi esposa y tengo un video que lo prueba.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – Pregunté acariciando su mejilla – Dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Emborracharnos hasta perder el sentido – Respondió satisfecho.

-Siempre tan romántico… - Sonreí genuinamente feliz.

oooOooo

 **OUTTAKE "SETH´S TWILIGHT"**

 **Seth/Bella**

 **Una yerbera**

No me había atrevido a regresar a La Push. Era una cobarde, pero ya no era a Jake a quien quería evitar, era a Seth.

Después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Que fue un error? No, porque a pesar de lo que decía mi mente, en mi corazón se había sentido bien. Hacer el amor con Seth se había sentido correcto y me había hecho sentir que tal vez después de todo no soy una indeseable, simplemente he tenido mala suerte.

Pero igual no regresé a La Reservación.

Ese domingo Charlie se había ido temprano y yo decidí tomarme el día, usándolo para escuchar la música que me gusta por primera vez en meses, y comer una barra de Toblerone.

De pronto, el timbre.

-Hola Bella – Sonrió Seth, empapado.

-Hola… Pasa – Dije.

-Te extrañé… - Susurró.

-Yo también – Admití.

-Para ti – Dijo extendiéndome una yerbera roja.

No me pude resistir. Lo besé.

 **Cuéntenme qué les pareció este regalito,**

 **Cariños.**


End file.
